


Passenger Seat

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Passenger Seat

How naive to believe   
I could dwell in this shell  
Untrue to my heart  
Subsisting on dreams

Everyday pointless lies  
Shades of grey hurt my eyes  
Empty eyes  
Left my spirit in your passenger seat


End file.
